Set in Stone
by DamonsImpala
Summary: At the end of the movie, the beginning of their journey, sealing the stone does not only reveal the location of the others, but seals a fate that neither will be able to run from. A future evil? Or a future forever? Rated T for mild cursing. ON HIATUS! NOT MINE! All reviews are forwarded to PantomOfDeath99, the original author
1. Chapter 1

As they connected the rock, Jane felt the spark of knowledge course through her. They could find the others. She stared into John's eyes, watching as he shared the same expression of hope, knowledge; joy. They could find the others and live, all of them could live. But then as the rock began to burn away into ash, she felt her sign; the sign of the sixth being burned into its side. But there was something else being burned into the rock as well as her sign; it was the sign of the fourth. She felt it, a connection as the rock sealed and disappeared, but what was it? She had never felt it before, it was strange, foreign. Then the rock disappeared, and the moment ended, while the feeling remained. "Great, well that was disappointing. I guess it isn't a tracking device." Sam said behind her before she shook her head. "No. It was. We can find the others." Jane said, feeling her voice become softer; more gentle that is before John said that Sam was joining them in their journey. "What? No way!" She protested but to no avail. "He's one of us. We have to help him find his father." John explained. She knew he felt a debt to Sam, that he owed him something for his and his father's help. She admired John and his chivalry, his honour for his word. "Fine, but if you slow us down, I'll shoot you myself." She turned back to her bike as Sam replied; "And I believe you."

She sat still on her bike as she prepared to drive off with John and Sam. She sighed heavily, getting that feeling again as John kissed Sarah goodbye. Even if she'd had the feeling for less than ten minutes, she was starting to become accustomed to it. It was growing steadily; it was forming something strong, something that at this moment made her heart burn and her eyes water as she watched him kiss her with passion, something she had never understood unless it was in the death of the Mogadorians. She revved her engine in ignorance as John backed away and picked up Bernie Cozar to carry him to the truck as they drove away.

Somewhere along the long and dusty trail, Six's skin began to burn. Screeching her bike to a halt and gritting her teeth against the pain, she hopped off the motorcycle, ignoring John and Sam behind her. Pulling up her pants leg she gasped. Etched into her skin in its own circle on her along her shin was a new sign. Not one she recognised, but one that she easily identified. Lorien Ten. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "Six what is it?" John asked, his voice sounding so much closer than he was. It was like glass, she decided. It was smooth and beautiful, reflecting him, but it could be jagged, harsh when he was. "Just…there's a—" A hiss of pain interrupted her, followed by Sam's shouts of 'what the fuck?' and 'Oh my God, what's happening?' Glancing back at John and seeing a mark on his arm as well she grimaced. She quickly yanked down her pants leg and stood up, stalking towards the boys. "Let me see," she instructed, pulling at his arm until she finally moved the fabric of his shirt enough to see the whole thing. It was the same. The exact, complete same, identical to hers. It was the same size, the same shape, the same severe burn. It was like someone had made a mould with a cattle brand before pressing it into their skin. "Well," Sam snapped. He was getting tired of the silence apparently. "What the fuck is it?" John was studying it as well, running his fingers along the edge of the circle with Six's. To anyone else it would look like a game of cat and mouse, seeing which would give first. The only thing was that they didn't know what they were giving in to. Was it some undecided future evil, or was it each other and the possibility of forever? One of them was certain, knowing that there would be either a future evil or their forever. But which scared them more, was completely unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was pacing back and forth inside the dank motel room. John was lying on one of the beds, absently flipping through the photos on his phone. Six was in the shower, avoiding them it seemed. He didn't understand it though. He didn't understand how any of this shit was possible. They were only seventeen for Christ's sakes! Now he finds out two of his only friends, if Six would even allow him to call her that after knowing her for less than seven hours, were supposed to create the tenth Loric. Okay, you're lost, let's go back a bit.

_Flashback!_

_John and Six were still tracing his new burn as Sam stared at them. "What the fuck is going on? For one second can you drop the trance and talk to me?" Six snapped her gaze to him, drawing her hand back from John as she took in Sam's tense stance and 'I'm-about-to-blow-my-stack' face. "It's just a new mark, we get one every time—" "Every time a Loric dies, Six. No one's dead. They're killing us in sequence. I'm next. It makes no sense for them to just skip me and go to Five. And this isn't one of the nine. This is new. This is Loric Ten." John stated, his eyes melting her resolve. For some reason, her stomach felt like it was fluttering, dropping. Her legs were like jelly and her head was spinning. But why? She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure why." John frowned, taking in her expression, as if seeing behind her lie. But how could he? They'd met not even seven hours ago, he couldn't know if she was lying. People she'd known for years had trouble telling if she was lying or not, why would he be able to do it so easily? "Why did we pull over? What was even wrong in the first place?" Sam snarled. Six glared at him, instantly shutting him up, but his enquiry caused John to cock an eyebrow. __**Great, I'm screwed, **__she thought dully. "Is there something wrong, Six?" "…Nope. Now let's get moving, we've got ground to cover." She spun on her heel, blonde locks flying in all directions before she stomped her way towards her motorised death-trap._

_She had just got on it, slipping her helmet on when she felt a grip on her arms. "What's going on?" She spat, struggling to move as she realized it was telekinesis. __**John's**__ telekinesis. __**Little shit,**__ she hissed. "I'm just checking something…you know Six, trust goes both ways." He said coldly and she knew he'd seen it. Her arms were slowly released and she yanked her helmet off, glaring at the Loric beside her. Her pants leg was rolled up so you could clearly see the mark, the twin of John's. "Do all Loric's get these? Or is it just the two who add up to ten?" Sam snarked sarcastically as Six grit her teeth and nodded. "We'll talk in a more private place." "We're in the middle of nowhere, how much more private can you get?" Sam bitched. His stomach rumbled, his eyes holding dark circles around the edges, barely noticeable unless you squinted. But Six could quickly guess he wasn't used to roughing it. Deciding to be lenient, or somewhat humane and generous she slipped her helmet back on. "We'll find a motel, eat something and then talk." She had answered before she sped off, leaving dust in her place and the two boys with sour expressions._

Of course, that led to this; this very dark motel room in the late hours of the evening with two single beds and a sleeping bag. Sam frowned. The room looked, if not majorly better than before, mildly more comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that you couldn't see anything, and that distracted you from the old mouldy walls, red carpet stains, cigarette butts and crumbling ceiling. The upside was the bathroom was semi-descent. Both as what it was, a bathroom, and an escape from the boys, who had just had a rather interesting discussion with Six. "Do you think she's lying?" Sam blurted out, noting the shower was still running. "She was trying to lie her way out of telling us about the mark, but she wasn't joking. There is something wrong. Either we're destined to make a Loric ten or there's already a Loric ten and we are connected to them in some way. Some messed up, fucked up way. No doubt, this is going to end badly." John mumbled the last part to himself, but Sam still heard and he had to agree. This would end badly. Either they would die of potential awkwardness and sexual tension between the two Lorics, or they would die at the wonderful hands of a potential alien mass murderer. Either way, fate was going to royally fuck them over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the chapter. Uploaded the wrong one. Lol...anyway, here's the real one!**

Six had finally released the bathroom from her grip, walking out in only a towel as, in her haste to escape, she had forgotten to take in a change of clothes. Her wet blonde locks hung in clumps around her shoulders as she kept one arm wrapped tightly around herself to stop the towel from falling. A quick survey of the room showed that Sam was gone meaning she was alone…with John…crap. His eyes were, fortunately locked on his phone, and it appeared as though he hadn't noticed her yet, thank God. Quickly rummaging through her bag she snatched a pair of jeans, yellow t-shirt and her leather jacket, deciding it would be best to just roll out of bed in the morning…if you could call the lame excuse for a mattress on a bed frame an actual bed, which she doubted. "Hey Six, you know about the—the…mark…" His startled eyes seemed to roam her body as she stood stick straight, completely tensed. He wasn't supposed to look! Asshole! _**Come on Six! Be confident!**_she encouraged herself as she calmed her face. Who the fuck was he to make her nervous? He was an amateur runaway who'd been babied his whole life and now he was making her _nervous_? As if. "Yes John?" "…what…" "You were saying something about the mark?" His eyes pulled themselves to her face as she mentally smirked. Point one Six! "The mark? Oh! The mark! Right…I was just wondering…" Finish a fucking sentence! "What were you wondering?" She groaned slowly backing towards the bathroom again. His eyes were back on her body again. _**Typical boy!**_ "Will you stop eye-fucking me and finish a sentence!" Six snapped. John's eyes widened comically as he shook his head, standing up. "I wasn't eye-fucking you!" "No, you were just wondering what was under my towel and how I would look under you! Now grow up and use common English, dick!" He hardened his facial features to suit his glare which just made the fluttering of her stomach come back as a heat burned inside her. Was he…? No…he wasn't… was he? _**What the fuck is wrong with me? He is not that good looking…I am not thinking this!**_ Six groaned, realizing her own thought line was trailing off down that same road as she took in what she felt. He was turning her on. His stupid fucking smoulder and glare was turning her on! "What Six? What's with the groaning?" He hissed but his hardness, coldness didn't suit him the way his smoulder did. Hardened jaw, murky brown eyes that changed in the light, tousled brown and gold tangles that reflected the softness of his pale lips…_**Shit! Knock it off!**_ "Nothing! I didn't groan, that's just you and your eye-fucking thinking I did. You must want me really bad, if you suddenly hear what you think about." She retorted before dashing into the confides of the bathroom. Well….Sam's going to get it for leaving her with _that._


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving their motel room and bandaging Sam's now broken nose, they headed back on the road. Sam had evidently missed a chapter while he was gone. "So, she broke my nose for what?" He said, though the nasal injury made his voice sound funny. "Because…she's Six. You don't even have to know her that long to realize she'll break your nose if you offend her." "How the fuck did I offend her!" John shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have an answer for that one. Or any of the questions that related to Six. Because he didn't understand her, or her fucked up way of thinking. Yes, he conceded, he was staring, he did appreciate the shower and how the water glistened on her skin, reflecting the crappy lighting of the motel room and giving her an Ethereal look. But it didn't mean he was eye-fucking her. Just admiring. Yeah, that's it, _admiring_. Sam looked at him again, cocking an eyebrow. "Well?" John was puzzled. What the fuck was he talking about? Shaking his head he glanced at Sam before his eyes returned to the road. Or, as Sam saw it, they returned to Six. She was in front of them, raging a hell storm of dust on the red death trap. Blondes were obviously Satan's besties. But that meant Sarah was too. Well, she could—No, it was just Six. She was the only blonde she-devil, Sarah was nothing like her. Six was bitchy, Six was antagonistic, Six was annoying, Six was gorgeous, Six was alluring—"What the fuck!" Sam jumped, literally bouncing in place as he clutched Bernie Cozar. "What the fuck do you mean what the fuck! What's going on with you John!" He screeched as the tires did the same, skidding the truck to a halt on the side of the road as Sam yelled out to Six, telling her to stop. Apparently, Loric hearing was rather good, as she turned around, obviously pissed off if her speed was anything to go by and drove towards them. "Nothing…I just—Are all girls supposed to confuse you to the point where you feel you brain just literally turning to mush? I swear it's happening!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair before hitting his fist off the steering wheel.

"Where the fuck are we even going?" He snarled as Six came into view, pulling off her helmet and letting her golden locks blow in the wind. "What John?" She enquired, obviously ignoring him if she answered when Sam called her back. He glared at her, steely eyed. "Where are we going?" "We are going to Canada, I have some previous contact with a protector over there, so I think if not Five, then one of the others is there. So, currently, after twelve hours, we're in…" she pulled a phone out of her pocket, tapping on it for several moments before looking at him with a smile. "We're coming up to Aberdeen soon. That, boys, is what travelling for nineteen hours does! Gets you places! Not that you lackeys would know that! Now get your asses in the truck and let's go." She ordered, spinning on her heel and striding back towards her bike with what appeared like a flirtatious sway of the hips. But she didn't have that before…did she? Was it for him? Or Sam? Did she even like either of them in that way? "Quit staring at my ass and get in the truck John!" She hollered over her shoulder, finally reaching her bike as John jumped up, not bothering to protest as he scrambled into the truck only to be shoved into the passenger's seat. "I'll drive; don't think you can handle more than six thoughts." John gave no protest, merely a nod as Bernie Cozar rested in his lap with a slobbering lick to the face. Did she even like any of them as friends?


	5. AN Hiatus Notice

**On Hiatus!**

**Sorry to all my readers. But this story is temporarily on hold. I need to come up with a direction for the story and a basic plan. Feel free to send me ideas! I need them! **

**I feel really bad for doing this because I've been on the receiving end of these messages (who hasn't?), but I'd rather let you know than have anyone waiting for it. (if anyone would)**

**Anyway, thanks to all of my readers and I will try and get back to this as soon as possible.**

**DamonsImpala**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Suppers people. Unfortunately, I am here to announce that I will not be updating this story. I've run out of ideas...it's just...it's dead. That's the only way to put it. My ability to write for Set in Stone is just...dead. Also in a review, a guest named Percylovessara (I searched for them on Fanfic and didn't find them, plus in the review alert it said guest, so ya know) anyway, Percylovessara enquired if they could possibly take over the story, and as it was a guest review, I can't reply directly to them. So, if Percylovessara is reading this, I would love to tell you, your request to take over the story is a welcome one. If you want it, it's all yours. **

**BTW's, I'm very sorry. I wish I could continue it, but I can't. Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, and just thanks especially to anyone who gave this a chance and read it. But...ya know, all good things come to an end eventually and unfortunately, this is this story's end. So, Percylovessara, it's yours. Take it if you want it. Full rights and everything. **

**Thanks everyone,**

**DamonsImpala**


End file.
